1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improved compositions of poly (2-methylpentamethylene terephthalamide), also known as nylon M5T, which can be formed into shaped articles, e.g., filaments and fibers, of good mechanical properties.
2. Description of Related Art
The following information is disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98.
Japanese Patent publication No. 69-19,551, published Aug. 23, 1969 discloses a process for the preparation of nylon M5T by prepolymerizing a salt of terephthalic acid and 2-methylpentamethylenediamine in the presence of water, washing the unreacted salt from the prepolymer with water, and heating the washed prepolymer to 285.degree.-290.degree. C. under vacuum in a post-polymerization step to obtain the final polymer. Also disclosed is the melt spinning and drawing of the polymer into a yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,680 issued Sep. 1, 1970 to Cherdron, discloses molding composition stated to have improved impact strength and comprising an acetal polymer and any of various ionic polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,396 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to Auerbach et al., discloses molding compositions having improved stability comprising an acetal polymer compounded with a dispersion of an amidine stabilizer in any of various ionic carrier resins.